Speaking for The Trees
by CherryonTop-3
Summary: I watched curiously as the trees got brighter and sky got darker. Lightning and thunder appeared suddenly and then the ground started shaking. I saw as a figure came from below the surface on a platform, slowly. As they walked towards us, I got a good look at them. It was a girl, about my age, if not younger. - Excerpt from story. A Lorax movie fanfic. M for sexual content.


Speaking for The Trees

Once-ler POV

I whistled happily as I chopped down the truffla tree, it falling down slowly and gracefully, making a thud when it hit the stubbly green ground. I then went inside my pop-up portable house, to make my thneed.

Lorax POV

I was sleeping and snoring peacefully when I felt a disturbance in the forest. I felt that one of the trees had been disturbed from the peace. I didn't even bother to rub my eyes as I cued my big entrance. I chuckled as I heard the thunder and lightning strike, and I knew that the clouds were circling. I then popped right out of the stump of the tree, rolling out and hitting my head on the soft green grass.

I looked around and then my gaze met something unusual. A small rubber-looking house, in the middle of the forest. They were also a few marshmallows lying on the ground. I raised my eyebrow. I then headed towards the building. I then saw a tall figure, pulling the soft tufts of fluff from the top of a truffla tree.

I huffed and started stomping towards the being. He heard my footsteps and turned around.

Once-ler POV

I heard small muffled footsteps behind me, and I thought it was one of those little bears again. I turned around and found myself looking at the strangest creature. It was about 2-3 feet tall, orange, fluffy, and had big eyebrows and mustach. "Excuse me.. but did you cut down this tree?" He asked impatiently. A bit odd-stricken he could talk, "No..." I lied. He looked at me funny and I continued, "Hey, look over there!" I then dropped the axe on a bear that was next to me. When he turned, I quickly said, "I think he did it!" while pointing at the half-squished bear.

Lorax POV

I sighed exasperatedly and lifted the weapon off the my fellow forest mate. "I'm going to ask you nicely to please stop cutting down the trees." He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Why? I need the tufts to make my famous thneed!" He gushed, holding some pink fluff in my face. "Hypothetically speaking. They're gonna be a best seller!" "Sorry, but I speak for the trees, and they don't like you cutting them down." "Or you're gonna do what?" He scoffed, and swung his axe so it was facing his back. "Or this...Lucy!" I yelled.

Once-ler POV

I watched curiously as the trees got brighter and sky got darker. Lightning and thunder appeared suddenly and then the ground started shaking. I saw as a figure came from below the surface on a platform, slowly. As they walked towards us, I got a good look at them. It was a girl, about my age, if not younger. She had dark chocolate brown hair, shoulder length. Her eyes were a honey golden brown, and they sparkled in the sun. She had small tint of pink on her cheeks, as if she were blushing. She had a worried look on her face. I then looked at her attire.

She had on a small long sleeve shirt that was an orange-pink, that had a truffla tree on it. She also had a soft looking white skirt. Her feet weren't covered, but they were cute and her toes were tainted a light green, as if she had been roaming in the grass quite a while. I waited until she came up to me.

"H-Hello... did you cut down this tree?" She asked quietly, her hands fumbling and her foot tapped against the graas nervously. "U-Umm...y-yea..." I stuttered, a bit flustered at how cute and innocent she was looking at me. Her eyes sadened a bit and her curious look turned into a sad one. "Please, don't cut them anymore. The trees are our friends." She smiled softly, tilting her head for emphasis. "O-of course!" I said, throwing my axe behind me so it was out of site. She smiled. "Thanks!"

Lorax POV

I scoffed as I heard him immediately response to her, saying he wouldn't do it anymore. Usually when this happened, the person disturbing the forest passed out at the site of me talking, so no one else had ever seen Lucy before. I then heard the young man speak up, "H-Hey! U-Umm... do you want to take a walk around or something?" Lucy pursed her lips as if concentrating and then finally answering with a, "Sure!" I saw as they started walking down a colorful hill. "Teenagers..." I chuckled, and then walked off in victory.

Oncie (Once-ler) POV


End file.
